In the U.S. Pat. No. 8,876,539 B2 such a plug-and-socket connection is described with a plug having embedded plug contacts being connected with the wires leading to the electrical circuit of a vehicle. Plug openings of the plug body in front of the plug contacts are provided for inserting contacts of a socket into the plug openings thereby providing electrical connection between the socket contacts and the plug contacts. The corresponding socket comprises a socket cover having a pawl for engaging a protrusion of the plug, when the plug is inserted into a plug-in-opening of the socket. For pulling off the plug from the socket, a dissolving arm is provided having a lift part and a handling part, the arm being rotatably fixed at bearing such that upon pressing down the handling part of the dissolving arm in the direction towards the plug body, the lift part of the dissolving arm lifts away from the plug body for lifting the socket cover of the socket overlaying on the plug body.
A major problem of plug-socket-connections is their water tightness. When the plug is fitted into the plug-in-opening of the socket, a plug sealing between the outer surface of the plug body and the inner surface of the plug-in-opening of the socket provides a watertight connection between plug and socket. However, in this state (i.e. if the plug is not plugged or inserted into the plug-in opening of the socket) the socket cover having included a circular sealing for water tightly sealing the socket is overlaying the plug body without any protection of the circular sealing. Further, water can enter into the inner surface of the socket cover leading to humidity in the plug-in opening of the socket when the (wet) socket cover is later closed. On the other hand, the pawl of the socket cover has the important function of securing the plug actually plugged into the socket by engaging a protrusion at the outer surface of the plug body.